cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mischa
Mischa was a Russian scout dog that served the Red Army during World War II. She is a supporting NPC in Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, assisting Viktor Reznov. Biography Early Life After the battle of Kursk, a young Mischa was found by Dimitri Petrenko as a puppy, hiding under a destroyed tank, and she was taken with Dimitri, Viktor Reznov, Kiril Chernov and several others in a photograph. Named Mischa, the dog was taken under their wing to be raised an trained as an attack and scout dog. Invasion of Manchuria Mischa would help Reznov in fighting in the Invasion of Manchuria. Mischa helps fight Japanese positions and defenses in Manchuria, then fights to rescue Chinese NRA forces lead by Chen Li Jin, then they keeps fighting Japanese defensive lines and eliminating supply camps. After this, she keeps fighting Japanese positions, lines forces and defenses in the jungles of Manchuria, then helps fight to assault Hailar, clearing Japanese defenses and fighting to defend the city. Mischa then helps the Russians and Chinese fight past Japanese defenses, and then helps Reznov fight German and Japanese forces in several villagers, where they kill Hiroshi Shirasaki, and then fight their way out. After learning that Nazi officer, Karl von Hershing is in a Manchurian castle, Mischa helps fight German defenses and then storming the castle, but in the assault they are captured. During the capture, Mischa is seriously abused by Hershing and his German Shepherd guard dog, Wulf, with Hershing pressing his boot down on the helpless Mischa's throat. However, when they escape, Mischa helps Reznov capture Hershing's uranium, then she helps hunt down Hershing, who has kidnapped Mikhail Vylkalev. Confronting Hershing, Mischa saves Reznov from Hershing's surprise attack by biting Hershing's arm hard, getting her revenge for how Hershing treated her, though the Nazi officer throws her out of the room and then closes the door to engage Reznov. After the whole ordeal, Mischa returns with Mei Lin and they both proceed to help rescue Reznov and get him to safety out of the burning castle. After the War Mischa continues living with Reznov and Mei Lin in Mei Lin's village in China, and then they head to Japan to escape the Communists. Mischa stays with Mei Lin, having formed a close bond with her, while Reznov returns to Russia. When Reznov comes back, marrying Mei Lin and settling down with her in Hawaii, Mischa keeps living with them in Hawaii until she dies of old age. Personality and Traits Mischa was an incredibly brave, intelligent and loyal dog who was very protective and helpful towards her comrades. She was incredibly intelligent, able to fluently follow commands and even figure out ideas to approach an objective. She was also very caring towards her comrades and displayed very high empathy, often risking her life to try and save them. She had very good relationships with Reznov and Dimitri, and she held an extremely close bond with Mei Lin, the two of them being very friendly and loving to each other, with Mei Lin adopting her. She is a black and white border collie dog. Trivia * She is the first supporting NPC in the series to be a dog. Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Fighter Category:Altruistic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Vigilantes Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Genius Category:One Man Army Category:War Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Tomboys Category:Passionate Learners Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Hard Workers Category:Selfless Category:Right Hand Category:Normal Skilled Category:Hunters Category:Amazons Category:Barbarian Category:Optimists Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Survivors Category:Brutes Category:Enforcers Category:Homicidal Category:Harbingers Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Category:Bully Slayers Category:Rescuers Category:Deceased